genlockfandomcom-20200214-history
Gen:LOCK (technology)
gen:LOCK is the eponymous technology of the show and is the process of securely transferring one's consciousness and mind into a Mindframe, which can then be fitted to a Holon to act as a brain to the mech suit. This process allows for much more intuitive control and responsiveness when piloting, as if the pilot were moving their own body. It is the product of continuing research and development by Rufus Weller and his team, and was rushed into service by the Vanguard in hopes of turning the tide of the global culture war against the Union before it is too late. The technology was first successfully tested on Julian Chase after he was critically wounded during the Union's hostile takeover of New York. Weller considers successfully uploading a human mind into a Mindframe to be phase one of gen:LOCK, while the ability of two minds to share information with each other to be the second phase. Yasamin Madrani was able to achieve the second phase with Cameron MacCloud, which allowed Cameron in a substantially damaged headless Holon to see through Yasamin's Holon. Weller believes gen:LOCK to be the next step in humanity's evolution, and that the technology can be applied in non-militarized in ways in the future to expand communications, understanding, and improve the human condition and its potential. Risks & Compatibility Due to its rushed development, the tech is very complex and dangerous. Only those with very distinct nervous systems are compatible, and if anyone else attempts to undergo gen:LOCK, they will likely die as Sinclair's impostor does. The basis for compatibility is said to be dependent on a high degree of neuroplasticity, as otherwise lesser nervous systems would be unable to adapt and change to match the change in structure necessary to control the Holon mech via mindframe technology. Because the brain stops regenerating neurons after a certain age, only younger people are currently capable of undergoing gen:LOCK. For example, Leon August is gen:LOCK compatible, but due to his age it was deemed to risky for him to get involved. Potential candidates are screened using Weller's self-coined "Weller Test." Vanguard members were discreetly screened for compatibility during their health checkups, resulting in Chase being deemed an ideal candidate for the program. Up-Time is the term given to the duration in which one is uploaded to their Holon. This duration can be cut down by the amount of time is overclocked, in which the user speeds up their reactions, reflexes and performance. It can also be reduced by the emotional state of the user, as panic, anxiety and shock can also reduce the duration of Up-Time and require an emergency download. Remaining uploaded for too long can render the Holon user's brain incompatible with their human brain's neurological wiring, thus the duration of Up-Time must be limited to avoid being permanently stuck within the cyber brain of their Holon. This necessitated the integration of an emergency download feature to avoid such a catastrophic and unwanted outcome. The cyber brain is cannot be replaced, unlike the rest of the Holon, thus this puts the risk of the Holon user's mind at risk during missions or training, as there is no way to duplicate the mind of the user and create a backup of their consciousness. Recruits The gen:LOCK recruits, also known as the gen:LOCK Team, are a select few individuals who are compatible with gen:LOCK technology and are currently working with the Vanguard at the The Anvil to further develop the technology. As of now, only six such individuals are known to exist. *Julian Chase *Yasamin Madrani *Kazu Iida *Valentina Romanyszyn *Cameron MacCloud *Rob Sinclair (Deceased) Category:Technology Category:Polity